Trofeo
by cucaracha-san
Summary: ¿Para qué me compro si no me quería? ¿Para qué asegurarme con tanto celo sino siente por mi más que repudio?
1. Chapter 1

Cuando le conocí él sólo era un niño más de la calle y yo, en cambio, era un paje. Venía de una familia aristocrática menor, habíamos servido a otra familia por generaciones, mi familia se había ganado el derecho a un apellido propio pero aun seguíamos siendo sirvientes y mis padres insistían en que ser el paje del heredero me garantizaría una buena posición y a mi pesar debía seguir sus indicaciones, se los debía.

Le vi porque sus ojos azules me atrajeron de entre toda la gente de la calle, iba yo en el carro de mi señor, regresábamos de visitar a un amigo suyo, estaba aburrido y miraba por la ventana distraído ignorando la cháchara de mi señor y su acompañante. Él estaba parado en la esquina de la calle, la misma donde vivía la familia a la que servía. Sus ojos azules destellaron en medio de la gente que lo rodeaba y no pude dejar de verlo aun después de ser descubierto, aun después de ser perforado por sus ojos azules, seguí viéndole aun después de doblar la esquina y estire el cuerpo, casi me salgo por la ventana de tanto estirarme tratando de no perderlo de vista pero fue inevitable, el carro entró por el largo portón y me volví resignado a mi lugar: un paje.

En cuanto pude me ofrecí a ir por el pan o por lo que fuera y salía a la calle con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Todos los días me paraba en la esquina y le buscaba hasta que mis esfuerzos dieron sus frutos, esa tarde él me preguntó, desde mi espalda, que a quien buscaba yo con tanta insistencia todo el tiempo, me sonrojé al ser descubierto y me importó un reverendo rábano el que él estuviera completamente desarreglado y sucio, desde ese día cada vez que salía de casa le buscaba para platicar un rato con él…o bueno, yo hablaba y el me miraba con esos intensos ojos suyos. Mi señor ya harto de verme disfrutar más lejos de él que a su lado me dio un ultimátum: mi familia dependía de que yo supiera bien mi papel. Dejé de buscarle.

Cuando por pura casualidad me tocó salir solo a la calle, me lo topé, me alegró todo el cuerpo poder verlo y aunque me ignoró completamente mientras realizaba su labor o lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo, esperé. Cuando le dije que ya no podría verle con tanta frecuencia porque debía cumplir con mis obligaciones no se lo tomó muy bien…se molestó mucho… me fulminó con los ojos, no dijo nada pero pasó de mi y se fue a otro lado. Seguramente para él yo prefería a un señorito acaudalado que a él. En ese entonces yo sólo era un jodido crio y no muy listo a comparación de él.

Pero me ha comprado a mi familia y mi familia me ha vendido.

Ahora él no es un niño de la calle ni mucho menos, ahora es un acaudalado "señor". Ha hecho fortuna, una inmensa fortuna que no para de crecer. Siempre supe que era muy listo pero no tenía idea de cuánto. Aún es muy joven y ya tiene en el bolsillo a gente poderosa, muchos le deben favores y personas que nunca lo hubieran visto dos veces se desviven por llamar su atención.

Antes ya era arrogante aun sin una sola moneda en la bolsa, ahora que las tiene lo es mil veces más... Cuando llegó a mi casa solicitando una audiencia con mi padre me sorprendió verlo. No me dirigía la palabra nunca o casi nunca… sólo para insultarme o algo parecido. Algo que mis padres no pudieron enseñarme nunca, más bien me negué a aprender, fue a cerrar la boca y por supuesto que le respondía. Creo que soy la única persona en todo el bendito país que le ha insultado en su cara desde que es tan rico y poderoso. Desde antes también.

La familia a la que servía se deshizo de mí a la mínima muestra de interés de su hijo por mí, creo que se lo inventó la madre porque a mi joven amo yo le resultaba tan atractivo como una cabra a un pollo. Son muy pocas las familias que se deshacen de sus siervos a menos que estos sean en verdad un desastre, yo lo soy pero… me comportaba, hice un buen trabajo… creo, la verdad ya no estoy seguro ni del suelo que piso. Mi familia estaba en la cuerda floja, se debatían entre desconocerme o desecharme también ellos. Lo mismo. Yo, en ese momento era algo así como la deshonra y este es un mundo donde lo inútil va a la basura…a menos que seas rico. Se habían matado tratando de subir un poco en la escala social y yo había arrojado al garete todo con mis horribles modales. A la señora le gustaba azotarme por las travesuras de su retoño y ¡yo era el monstruo! El señor solía dejarme sin comer por días ahorrándose un gasto innecesario pero ¡yo era la bestia! Mi joven amo solía robar cosas a su padre o su madre para cambiarlas por libros estúpidos o alguna otra chuchería y aun así ¡yo era la alimaña! Cuando lograba huir a las calles un rato por un recado o algún detallito rápido me topaba con la cuadrilla de mocosos enemigos de mi joven amo que me perseguían para pegarme a mí porque a él no podían tocarlo. Aprendí a defenderme y a correr muy rápido, eso se los agradezco. Al final como me tardaba solían castigarme. Me topaba con él muy seguido pero me ignoraba olímpicamente a menos que estuviera a una distancia muy próxima donde mi presencia le resultara insoportable y descargaba sobre mí su arrogancia. Muchas veces se limitó a demostrarme que ahora él era una persona importante y yo seguía siendo un pajecillo.

Así pues, me sorprendió el día en que llegó a mi casa… o bueno, a la casa de mis padres. Mucha suerte para él, mi padre me acababa de pedir amablemente que me retirara de su vista y de su casa, y que por favor también de la ciudad y que de más en adelante no me atreviera siquiera a usar su apellido… él llegó el día en que me largaba, si escuchó la histeria de mi madre acerca de lo ingrato que había sido y de mi deshonrosa personalidad, no lo sé. Yo me iba de ahí y no pensaba volver ni por el cambio. Iba yo muy retirado de casa, muy lejos porque no llevaba nada, ni ropa ni nada y era yo muy rápido. Mis padres me lo habían quitado todo para recuperar un poco de lo perdido al invertirlo en mi…. Iba yo llegando casi al final de la calleja y a punto de girar hacia el mercado, pensaba atravesarlo para llegar más rápido a la avenida principal y de ahí a la salida de la ciudad. Sería un camino infernalmente largo de mi ciudad natal a lo que siguiera pero tampoco me moría por quedarme ahí más tiempo… no había nada para mi ahí… lo único especial me detestaba a morir. Bueno, como decía, estaba a punto de girar hacia el mercado cuando los gritos de mi madre me detuvieron, me abrazó y me besó y me pidió perdón y toda la cosa. Me arrastró a casa de nuevo. Me lavó, me mandó a ponerme mi mejor traje y me llevó a la sala donde me sentó junto a la ventana con un libro de no sé que, me puso a leerlo como si la cosa… al instante apareció él, mi madre dijo algo de dejarnos a solas y se acercó a darme un beso en la frente y me susurró «compórtate, lo arruinas y te arrepentirás… mucho» me sobó el cabello "maternalmente" y se fue. La vi irse, frio y tieso, la vi irse casi bailando de felicidad. No sé la cara que habré tenido, tampoco supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que él se sentó frente a mí. No supe muchas cosas y sigo sin saber mucho.

_-¿Qué lees?_

Lo mire un poco y con aire de intelectualidad le respondí- _un libro_\- mientras miraba la pasta y el titulo -_los valores del matrim… ¿qué?-_y gire buscando a mi mamá. Por fin había entendido. Voltee a verlo, y ver su ceja arqueada. –_no, no puedes… no puedo… es decir… hace cinco minutos yo era un paria… estaba a un pie de irme de aquí para siempre… esto….-_ y seguí buscando a mi mamá. Un hijo siempre busca a su mamá, aunque sea inconscientemente.

-_ya les he dado la mitad de lo que pedían…_

-_me..me…¿me vendieron?_

-_es lo normal ¿no?_

-_no… no entiendes ¡ya no era nadie! ¡era libre! Ya estaba casi fuera… no pueden… _

_-Pues… si pudieron. Vendré mañana por ti… dile a tu madre que no necesitaras nada… yo te lo daré todo…_

Y se fue. Cuando mi madre regresó contentísima no dejaba de decir cosas acerca de haberlo logrado, que mis horrorosas afrentas estarían olvidadas si no lo arruinaba otra vez con mi terrible temperamento. Papá se limitó a apretarme el hombro, si se arrepintió al verme tampoco lo sé, al menos me sentía tranquilo porque ellos estaban tranquilos. No eran malos padres, sólo se esforzaban por alcanzar algo, todas esas generaciones queriendo lograrlo y yo casi lo arruino. El trato había sido sencillo, nosotros le dábamos apellido y él daba dinero a mis padres. Yo era la pieza de intercambio.


	2. Chapter 2

No me sentí triste cuando llegó con el sacerdote al día siguiente, se hizo una celebración "discreta" y me llevó con él. El rumor que él se había casado y obtenido un apellido corrió como pólvora por debajo del agua. Él nunca lo mencionaba ni lo aceptaba ni nada y mis padres tampoco, a mí nadie me preguntaba. Todos lo supieron, así, los que ponían su falta de apellido ante él se quedaron sin armas. Me llevó con él sin nada, sólo con lo puesto y se ha encargado de vestirme con telas carísimas, con joyas y perfumes exóticos. Me trata con pincitas y le he visto muy poco.

Me rehúye como antes, cuando yo un mocoso ignorante dejé de verlo por orden de mi joven amo. Permanece lejos. Cuando me trae un regalo viene él mismo a ponérmelo. Cuando me lleva a algún sitio siempre me presume como un… adorno más de su ropa, como si fuera un trofeo invaluable. Sólo me habla para insultarme o decirme cosas que no quiero oír… y es que yo lo quiero mucho, lo he querido desde siempre. Lo veo muy poco y por lo general sólo para discutir. Él es inteligentísimo. Todo lo sabe hacer oro. Incluso sé, usa mi presencia para demostrarlo. Por lo general permanezco en mi cuarto rodeado de tanto lujo y mirando por la ventana las nubes. No tengo nada para hacer. A veces mamá y papá vienen a visitarme…pero platican todo el tiempo con él, a mí sólo me dicen cuan bien lo estoy haciendo. No hago más, ponerme lo que él quiere y sentarme frente a la ventana todos los días. A veces salgo al jardín y me siento cerca del portón trasero a ver pasar a las personas, todas me ignoran. No soy alguien importante. Sólo soy un ex paje con apellido.

Él no me soporta y yo…

Algunas veces me toco, a escondidas obviamente. Me gusta hacerlo. Se siente bien. Lo hago en la noche, a los pies de mi cama porque no quiero ensuciarla. Me toco y trato de recordar sus ojos, a veces imagino su mano… otras veces no imagino nada y es triste hacer eso… quizá hasta sea malo… pero no creo que nadie se entere. Nunca hago ruido y siempre limpio muy bien. De todos modos no lo hago muy seguido, sólo cuando de plano estoy muy desesperado. Por lo general cuando llevo mucho tiempo encerrado en casa. Últimamente no lo hago, he estado saliendo al jardín… ya no toco las plantas porque un día se secó un rosal y él se enojó, dijo cuanto mis manos no servían para eso… que mis manos… y por eso ya no trato de cultivar nada, para eso está el jardinero y tampoco me deja tocar nada de la casa. Nunca me he quedado sin responder a sus palabras pero eso no quita que calen hondo y algunas se quedan ahí…

Salgo al jardín y me siento a mirar la gente un rato. Se me acercó un hombre, es la primera vez que lo miro. Va muy bien vestido y habla bonito, me cuenta cosas graciosas… cuando saluda con el sombrero muy serio y se despide de mí es cuando me doy cuenta quien está detrás mío. Me pide muy amablemente acompañarlo dentro de la casa. Nunca nos peleamos en público… sé cuál es mi lugar y lo permitido, es lo único que he sabido en mi vida: mi lugar… adentro me lleva hasta mi cuarto y comienza a quitarme el permiso de salir al jardín, me acusa y grita que en cuanto se descuida yo solo busco problemas y algunas otras cosas… ya no tengo muchas ganas de contestarle ¿para qué? Irán a saco roto. Nada hará la diferencia, por mucho grito y berrinche al final hare lo que me diga porque mis padres no quieren otra desilusión, no se la merecen. Y de todas formas él tampoco se merece desobediencia, me cuida mucho… a su manera… me cuida… no lo estoy justificando, es sólo que nuestras personalidades chocan pero con esfuerzo podemos… puedo sobrellevarlo. No es tan malo, tengo todo, si le pidiera algo me lo traería inmediatamente, estoy seguro. Tengo el mundo a mis pies. Debo conformarme con eso. Sólo debo ser obediente. Así, mientras me ordena no salir de casa y grita sobre mi actitud tan estúpida de desobedecerlo me dedico a asentir, aceptar lo que me pide.

-_no saldré de casa…_ -está bien, puedo hacerlo. Mirare por la ventana cuando este aburrido o iré a la biblioteca a leer un libro, jugaré con los tesoros que me regala y cuando este desesperado… me tocaré y comenzaré de nuevo. Ventana, libros, tesoros… yo.-_no saldré de casa…- _y algún día él estará contento conmigo. Me perdonará y volverá a quererme.

Me mira y se enfurece más. Despotrica de inutilidad, estupidez, de mi atrevimiento

-_Pos eso tus anteriores amos te desecharon. Eres un desastre. No sirves para nada. ¡Te la pasas sentado!_

_-Entonces… ¿qué puedo hacer…?_ \- y se va. Azota la puerta. Me voy a mi silla y a mi ventana, más vale comenzar de una vez.

Me levanto, tomo un baño. Me visto. Desayuno. Veo por la ventana. Como. Veo por la ventana. Ceno. Veo por la ventana. Me desvisto. Me duermo. Lo hago solo, es lo único que puedo hacer solo sin molestarlo. Algunas veces viene y me pide ponerme algo o me muestra alguna cosa recién comprada. El otro día mientras él me ponía unos zapatitos de tela, muy bonitos, traídos de no sé donde, lo vi tan cerca mío, tan cerca que se me antojo tocar su rostro. Me dio un manotazo. Me dolió más en el corazón que en la mano pero aun así me sobe la mano porque era lo único que podía sobar. Mejor seguí viendo los zapatitos. Camine por toda la habitación con ellos.

_-son muy bonitos_-le dije-_y muy cómodos-_ y seguí caminando, sólo viendo los zapatitos, tenía miedo de verlo a él. Enfrentarme a su rechazo. Cuando se fue caminé un rato más y volví a sentarme en la ventana. Ese día entendí que estaba prohibido tocarlo. Él puede, yo no. Y él nunca quiere tocarme más de lo necesario. Pensé haberme portado bien lo Suficiente… algún día haré algo bien y entonces el me perdonará…


	3. capítulo 3

Aquí sigo junto a mi ventana, algunas veces camino por la habitación con mis zapatitos de tela. Algunas otras veces me cambio de ropa unas tres veces al día para entretenerme. Otras sólo miro por mi ventana.

Ayer dijo que saldríamos de casa. Yo estaba tan feliz de poder salir, de poder pasearme con él del brazo. Cuando salíamos tenía oportunidad de tocar su mano cuanto quisiera. Me puse lo más bonito que encontré, me bañe y me perfume. Me arregle con tanto esmero para que él estuviera contento conmigo pero me llevó un traje nuevo y me pidió ponérmelo, por supuesto lo hice ¡estaba tan feliz! Me vestí casi cantando, no recuerdo haber dicho nada o haber hecho nada fuera de lo ordenado. Se enojó conmigo. Creo que me entretuve tanto cepillándome el cabello, pero es que yo estaba tan feliz que no creí que importara. Él se veía tan bien con ese traje. Se enojó mucho y me gritó lo ingrato, mal agradecido y sobre todo de lo poco fiable que era yo. Trate de calmarlo diciéndole que no era para tanto, no me había tardado casi nada pero sólo logre ponerlo más furioso. No me llevó con él. Por mi ventana miré cuando su carro salió y se alejó, por mi ventana vi como se hizo de noche y como pasaron desfilando las nubes, las estrellas, la luna. También vi cuando regresó. Y yo seguí viendo por mi ventana. Con mi traje puesto, seguí viendo por si se arrepentía, por si se le quitaba lo enojado y regresaba por mí, me lo merecía, me había portado bien. Tenía derecho a salir un ratito. Pero él no regreso por mí, regresó acompañado de una fulana y se metieron a ese cuarto que no compartirá jamás conmigo. Así que seguiré viendo por mi ventana hasta que piense en lo que debo hacer conmigo. Quizá debí tocarme un poco anoche para tranquilizarme pero mi mano no tenía fuerza para moverse…

No vino a verme. No me trajo ningún regalo. Era mi cumpleaños. Y yo me había puesto bonito por si quería venir a verme. Hasta me puse mis zapatitos de tela para darle gusto. No vino. Nadie vino. Mamá me mandó una postal recordándome como debía portarme. Estaban de viaje por las costas del sur. Qué bonito debía ser lo que ella decía. Arena y agua tibia, el cielo tan azul que se confundía con el mar, así como el dibujo. Qué bonito que ellos por fin estuvieran descansando. Por eso no me puse triste que no vinieran a verme por mi cumpleaños. A lo mejor estaba ocupado y a lo mejor me traía un regalo, otro dibujo de algún lugar exótico para ver. Pegué mi postal cerca de la ventana y me imaginé como las enormes casas no estaban ahí, cuan enormes y verdes eran los árboles y que la calle era un rio de agua cristalina y que la casa era una isla.

No vino a verme. Sé que está en casa porque se oye su voz hasta acá. Cuando pasa cerca de mi cuarto, cuando alza un poco la voz. No vino a verme y tampoco me dio regalo. Y ha salido mucho por las noches de casa, lo he visto cuando se va y cuando regresa. Pero no viene a verme. Aunque esté en casa no viene. Y yo quiero aunque sea verlo de cerca, un poquito. Últimamente cuando veo por mi ventana me acuerdo mucho cuando miré sus ojos azules por la ventana del carro de mi joven amo. Recuerdo lo maravillosos que eran. Por eso me anime a salir de mi habitación. La chica que me lleva la comida me haló diciéndome que no debo salir, que regrese, que el amo está ocupado. No importa, aún tengo permiso de estar dentro de la casa mientras no salga al patio. Y lo encuentro sentado en la sala con una mujer en su regazo.

-_mentiroso_…. _Aun estas casado_-ella ríe mientras lo besa y él me mira, mira mis pies y si, traigo puestos los zapatitos de tela, fue el último regalo que me dio y me gustan mucho. Ella sigue riendo en su regazo y él no dice nada ni se disculpa, solo mira mis pies y mis zapatitos de tela arrugados. Me los pongo mucho porque me gustan. Le pido perdón por maltratarlos y regresó a mi habitación. Voy a mi ventana, miro y miro y ahí me quedo sentado. No vino a verme. No se disculpó. Sé cuál es mi lugar, me lo dijo una vez ya hace tiempo, así que me quedaré sentado un rato más.

En la noche me desnudé y me senté a los pies de mi cama, cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en él, quería tocarme pero ahí de rodillas sólo sentí frio y no logré excitarme, el suelo estaba helado y la ventana abierta y entraba aire. Seguí de rodillas pero mi mano no se movió y mis ojos no se cerraron. No oí cuando él entró en mi habitación ni cuando se paró a mi lado. Me asustó cuando se inclinó frente a mí y me dio un par de zapatitos nuevos. No me moví mucho, no tenía fuerzas. Sólo estire mi mano para tomar la suya…

-_Quiero…ir…_\- me pegó. Me gritó lo mal agradecido que era y me pegó. Se fue muy enojado, no tuve fuerzas ni para levantar el brazo y defenderme mucho menos para sobarme. Se me había olvidado que no podía tocarle. Casi en la madrugada pensé que no debía de estar auto compadeciéndome, si él no me quería pues me iría y punto. Así que tomé un pantalón, una camisa y me fui. Me dieron ganas de llevarme los zapatitos pero mejor los dejé en mi silla junto a mi ventana y me fui. No hice ruido. Salí de casa pero cuando llegue él estaba esperando en la entrada. No quería dejarme pasar y me regañó por estar haciendo una escena en la calle. Me disculpe y también me acobardé y al final le dije que sólo quería visitar a mis padres. Mamá abrió la puerta y nos hizo pasar. En la sala estaba papá leyendo el diario. Cuando me vio se puso pálido.

_-¿Qué has hecho?- _Me pregunto, enojado.

_-perdón papá pero…_

No me dejó continuar, se puso a decirme no sé cuanta cosa de hijos ingratos y de familias deshonradas, mamá lloraba por lo mismo cuando a papá le dio el infarto. Mamá no dejo ni que me le acercara. Era mi padre y ya no pude volver a verlo. Mamá no me dejó entrar en la casa ni siquiera el día en que murió. Estuve yendo tres días fuera de la casa pero estaba prohibida mi entrada. Papá murió enojado conmigo y yo no tenía derecho a llorar porque era mi culpa, había matado a mi padre. Él vino por mí esa tarde y mamá mando a decirme que no regresará a esa casa si no quería matarle también a ella. Entendí fuerte y claro.

No supe ni como volví, ni como me bañaron. Sólo sé que no debía llorar, no lo merecía por haber matado a papá

_-¿Qué me costaba aguantar un poquito? No era mucho ¿verdad? Sólo sentarme y mirar por la ventana…_

No tengo derecho a llorar. No tuve voluntad para obedecer a papá, como hijo, lo mínimo que debía hacer era obedecer a mamá…

_-¿Qué me costaba…? No era mucho…_


End file.
